Who's that girl? Oh! She's the girl!
by LittleMissFragile
Summary: Austin Moon takes an interest in a girl he saw on the road during a red light. And, he encounters this girl, over and over and over again. But, he doesn't exactly know her name. His new goal is to know her name and become her friend. But there is something he doesn't know. Lots of exciting secrets are about to be discovered. One questions goes through his mind, "Who is this girl?"


_**Who's that girl? Oh! She's the girl!**_

**Hey guys! Um, so, now how should I start off? Oh! Hey! Again. 'kay, I should probably start by introducing myself. Hi, my name is Andreana. You can call me that or you can also call me Faye. Which ever one you prefer. Alright, enough with my jibber-jabber.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, NOR DO I NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**And I also do not own anything that is in bold.**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

_7:00 pm. _Great. I am totally not late for the guys-night-out. Oh well. I'm already late, so might as well be. Wait, back up, I haven't even introduced my self yet. Hi, my name is Austin Moon. I live in Miami. I am 19 years old. I love music. I play the guitar, I dance and I sing. My friends and I are going to this club tonight. You know, try to get our mind off of things. Clubs are great stress-reliever, you know that right? Well, I should probably get going. The guys are probably waiting for me.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin got inside his car and drove to the club. He turned on the radio and _**Talk Dirty **_was on. The music played through his ears. His hands immediately tapped along with the beat. His body began to move with it. He started humming through the melody. Until he finally sang.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

_When you talk dirty to me_

_Talk dirty to me (3x)_

_Get jazzy on it_

He doesn't know why, but when he starts to hear any kind of music, it was almost like his body became one with it. He stopped because of the red light, he looked through his window and saw a beautiful girl that looked about his age, with one hand on the wheel and the other one gently tapping it on her car door. She was driving a **2014 Ferrari 458**. She noticed him looking and she looked at his way. She smiled and winked at him and immediately sped off. He didn't realize the stoplight had already turned green. Not until he heard cars beeping at him, lots of curses and yelling. He shook his head and sped off on his **2014 Lamborghini Aventador**. He finally got to the club and got out of his car. He saw his friends talking just in the parking lot. He went over to his friends, Dallas, Dez, and Elliot. They were in the football team when they were in high school, with Austin as the captain, of course. So they were obviously popular. They could have anything they want. Not to mention, Austin's parents owning a dozen chains of 5-star hotels all over the world. His parents also own an international airline as well as domestic. Dallas' parents own a worldwide trading company. Dez's dad is a famous movie director and his mom is a well-known actress. Elliot's parents owns a record company called Maxon Records. Successful singers are signed to this company. You name it. So they're pretty much rich. They have girls wrapped around their fingers. They have girls swooning over them. Their families are really close to each other, and luckily, they don't have to compete in the business world. They're parents are always there for them. Sometimes, the business does get in the way but somehow they try to make things work. At school, they're usually known as the F4. They rule Miami Academy. Oh and did I mention their parents, together own this academy?

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as I was walking up to them. They all turn and looked at me with serious faces. What the hell is up?

"What's up? That's what you say when your late? You could've just said, 'hey guys, sorry I'm late', but NOO, you didn't." Dez yelled at me. I put my hands up in defeat and said,

"Alright! Sorry, grandma!" Dallas and Elliot chuckled and punched my arm. Dez finally got out of his grandma stage and smiled too. Dallas' phone rang and he excused his self to answer it. Its probably his girlfriend calling or something.

"So, why were you so late? Did you do someone?" Elliot said with a laugh.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do someone." I said raising my eyebrows. Sometimes, Elliot can be all up in your business. But he's cool.

"Oh, so why were you late then?" Dez asked.

"Cause, I fell asleep like around 4 or something." I replied.

"Oh, alright. So, lets go in. I heard this place is awesome." Elliot said. I started to make my way through the entrance with Elliot and Dez already inside the club. Man, they are so excited.

"Austin! Sorry, I can't go with you guys. I'm not feeling well." He said. I feel like something is bothering him. So I asked him.

"You good man? Did something happen?" I said. He lowered his head down. Okay, something is definitely bothering him. He doesn't just lower his head down if it were nothing.

"My girlfriend broke up with me. But its fine. She was never really my type anyway. But I really need to go home. My Diane's not feeling well. And I have to look after her." He replied. I gave him a small smile.

"Alright. Tell her I said hi." I said and went inside the club. I bumped into a girl as I was looking for Elliot and Dez. I helped her up, but as I was helping her up, I pair of incredibly hot, amazing long legs stood beside my face. I blushed and when the girl finally got back on her feet, she thanked me, kissed my cheeks and winked at me. I didn't really pay attention to her. I was still busy looking for the girl in that red heels with amazing legs. I guess the other girl thought I blushed because she kissed me on the cheeks because she gave me her number and said her name was Kira.

"Um. Hey, Kira? I really need to go. I'm looking for someone right now." And with that, I immediately ran off to find Elliot and Dez. I spotted them near the bartender. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Again. Dallas couldn't come in with us cause his sister is not feeling well." I said.

"No its cool. We'll be right back, alright?" I nodded and turned to the bartender and asked for a vodka. I hadn't realize that Elliot and Dez had already gone to the dance floor. I was sitting near the bar when a girl came wearing a black dress with reds heels on. I stared at her intently and realized she was the girl in that Ferrari car. And I guess she was also the girl with the amazing legs from what I see. She was a brunette but she had blonde streaks on her hair. Her hair was curled. She had amazing complexion. Her eyes were brown. Just by looking at it, you could get hypnotized. She asked for a vodka too and the bartender winked at her but she turned to face me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked. I blinked my eyes a couple of times tryiing to process if she's talking to me.

"N-nothing. And no, there is nothing on your incredibly beautiful face." I said. Not realizing until now that I said it in a dreamy way. _Get a hold of yourself Austin! You sound AND look like a girl. You're embarrassing yourself. _She smiled and laughed.

"You're cute, you know that right?" She said.

"Yeah, sure anything you say, beautiful." I said, dreamily. Again as I blushed.

"Uhh, I mean. Thanks. And you're beautiful, you know." I said, recomposing myself. She smiled again and she blushed. Oh her perfectly white teeth. Oh her crimson shaded cheeks. *Sigh* Such beauty.

"Uhh, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you around." And with that she left. Man, I didn't even get her name. Or number. Screw me! I turned to my left and saw Elliot and Dez laughing their asses off. I guess they kinda saw that. Man, this night is going to be long. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at them and wondered _"Who's that girl?"_

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**Well, there you go guys. Uhm, Review, Favorite And Follow. Easy as counting One, Two and Three. Please. Its my first fanfiction. Ill update whenever I have a chance. And when I feel satisfied with the reviews. Okay? Alright. Soo byee! **


End file.
